Jack on Space Ghost
by Shiyo
Summary: This is Harry Potter becuase Jack Snape is my Harry Potter Character, anyway he gets drunk and goes on Space ghost RR. Updateness. MORE COMMERCIALS!
1. First half of Jack's encounter

A/n: Hello, it's me again. I was reading Harry Potter fics one day and I stumbled upon one where Space Ghost interviewed Harry Potter. Jack, being jealous by this, encouraged me to write a fic about him being on Space Ghost. Of course he's drunk in this one ,. The fan fic I got this idea from Kain's A Broom Forgotten, Kain is a really good author. Anyway on with the show.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do not own Space Ghost Coast to Coast. I don't even own this story line. Kain does.  
  
Space Ghost: Ummm guys, is Indy scheduled for tonight? This is our 100th aniversery show, and I want everything to be prepared?  
  
Zorak: We were supposed to do what?  
  
SG: Get Indiana Jones on the show…  
  
Moltar: I thought you guys were like enemies.  
  
SG: Yea… that's why I asked YOU to bring him.  
  
Zorak: (narrows eyes) Nobody informed me of this.  
  
SG: (Getting mad) YOU DIDN'T GET MY GUESTS FOR TONIGHT???  
  
Moltar: Guests? Since when are we using plurals…  
  
SG: Indiana Jones and Han Solo…  
  
Moltar: Aren't they the same person?  
  
SG: (puts hand on destruct-o-ray) HOW DARE YOU (blows up Moltar)  
  
Zorak: (opens eyes wide) That's like the first time you blew up Moltar  
  
Moltar: (cough cough) Yup  
  
(OPENING CREDITS)  
  
SG: Greetings, I'm Space Ghost, and welcome to the show. Today we have Indiana Jones, Han Solo, and Harrison Ford. Well if Zorak got the plans right (glares)  
  
Zorak: THEY ARE THE SAME PERSON.  
  
SG: I think I would know my own guest Zorak  
  
Zorak: Well this floor is still dirty, we still don't got a broom  
  
Moltar: I think Brak has a broom (Brak appears)  
  
Brak: (waves) Hi everyone… (Immense cheers for about 2 minutes) Good evening. (More immense cheers)  
  
SG: NO, NO, NO! We tried this last time, Brak does not have a broom. He just claims to have one. (Brak sulks and walks away) (Audience boos)  
  
Zorak: I thought this show wasn't live (winces)  
  
Moltar: It is now  
  
SG: No it is not  
  
Zorak: Yes it is  
  
SG: (puts hand on Destruct-o-ray button on arm) (glares) No it isn't  
  
Zorak: Hmm… I'm gonna have to say… Yup  
  
SG: (points arm toward Zorak) Zorak…  
  
Moltar: I have to agree with Zorak  
  
SG: DON'T MAKE ME BLOW YOU UP AGAIN MOLTAR  
  
Zorak: Wanna make something of it Space Ghost?  
  
SG: (blows up Zorak) You want the same treatment as him, Moltar?  
  
Moltar: I bet you wouldn't do that to Brak… (Brak peeks around the corner and waves) (immense cheers from the audience) GO AWAY BRAK (Brak sulks and the audience boos)  
  
SG: Zorak, play me to my desk  
  
Zorak: (doesn't respond) (buzzing sound)  
  
SG: (sighs) (walks to desk with out inviso) Let's just get along with the show  
  
Moltar: (Pulls a lever and a tv with Jack on it comes down)  
  
SG: Ummm… Who are you?  
  
Jack: Uhh, I'm Harrison Ford  
  
Zorak: No you are not  
  
(Brak walks in)  
  
Brak: (opens mouth) (audience cheers immensely) I believe you Fordy (audience claps and claps and cheers for Brak) (Brak walks out)  
  
Zorak: Ok… that was just weird  
  
SG: Well hello Mr. Harrison  
  
Jack: Harrison? Who said anything about Harrison? *hic*  
  
SG: Harrison… are you drunk?  
  
Jack: MY NAME IS JINJO AND YES  
  
Zorak: I recognize you… you're that punk kid who tried to take Harry Potter off the show last week after the show… Jack Snape  
  
Jack: *hic* Yes indeed, ya leprechaun  
  
Zorak: Can I kill him?  
  
SG: You can't kill Harrison Ford!!!  
  
Jack: But I'm Jack  
  
SG: (points destruct-o-ray at him) What have you done with Harrison Ford?  
  
Jack: Oh that guy? We had a drinking game and he passed out. He's somewhere in Australia now.  
  
SG: Oh… how old are you?  
  
Jack: 16  
  
SG: And your drunk?  
  
Jack: DARN PROUD OF IT (Jack falls off his chair then gets back up)  
  
SG: So why are you here?  
  
Jack: I heard Harry Dotter or something like that got on your show a couple of years ago and I decided to come on.  
  
Zorak: It was last week  
  
SG: Look Jack, you can't just decide to come on my show… We have to invite you  
  
Zorak: Got a broom?  
  
SG: NOT AGAIN ZORAK (blows Zorak up)  
  
Jack: (passed out)  
  
SG: Well that's our show  
  
Zorak: How come the show is always fifteen minutes? All the important talk shows get 1 hour, sometimes half an hour. Man you must suck if you only get fifteen minutes (continues to babble on about how much he stinks and so forth)  
  
SG: (thinks to himself) I could really use a tuna fish sandwhich right now… (outloud) ZORAK GET ME SOME TUNA  
  
Zorak: Ok…  
  
(INTERRUPT TRANSMISSION)  
  
A/N: How'd you like it? Next Chapter is the commercials, where Brak invades the commercials and Zorak hunts him down. 


	2. Commericals

Hi hi all, you didn't think I'd just leave you hanging there on my last fan fic, didja?  
  
Disclaimer: same applies from last chapter, I dun own Space Ghost Coast to Coast, Harry Potter, or the idea to make this story line, in fact the only thing I do own is Jack who isn't in this chapter.  
  
*the scene opens up in an old Navy commercial*  
  
Old women: Oh genie, I would like to make a wish  
  
Dog: (barks then is pulled away with a yipe)  
  
(Brak comes in the commercial as the disguise as the genie)  
  
Brak: Ummm, hi mr. Woman person  
  
Old women: Your not the genie  
  
Brak: Uhh, yes I am… sorta… kinda… not..re..ally…  
  
Old women: (slaps brak) Bring back the actor  
  
(Zorak rams into the old lady out of no where and comes back in a disguise as her)  
  
Zorak: Hi *AHEM COUGH COUGH* (in old lady voice) I would like some uh… caprice pants genie  
  
Brak: Ok coming right up. (goes to the store and buys some pudding snacks and comes back) Here's your pudding snacks madam  
  
Zorak: (wince) I said Caprice Pants genius  
  
Brak: Noooo. I distincitidily heard Pudding Snacks. (tear) Because they are so delicious (almost crying) Delicious  
  
Zorak: (glare) (sighs) Brak, stick to the cue cards or we are going to get busted  
  
Brak: Brak? Cue cards? I think you have something in your toes mister.  
  
Zorak: (takes out a flame thrower and burns the set) MWAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
(Brak runs off to a different commercial)  
  
(In a set for the power of cheese)  
  
Narrator: Behold the power of… (gets cut off by Brak)  
  
Brak: TURTLES!!!  
  
Narrator: No… not turtles  
  
Brak: (crying) How could you?  
  
Narrator: Ummm… uh…  
  
Actors: GET ON WITH THE COMMERCIAL  
  
(Zorak runs in with his flame thrower)  
  
Zorak: I FOUND YOU BRAK!!! HA HA HA HA HA  
  
Brak: (look at the camera) Jinkies  
  
Zorak: Jinkies?  
  
Brak: (starts to rap) Yea you heard me… (bobs head) Jinkies… (bobs head again) Jinkies I say (bobs head forward and back repeatedly) JINKIES  
  
Zorak: Ok…  
  
Brak: (starts to rap again) Jinkies… Jinkies in the morning  
  
Zorak: SHUT UP  
  
Brak: (sniffle)  
  
Zorak: (rubs his hands together and looks around) We have to find Tad  
  
Brak: Tad???  
  
Zorak: (winces eyes) That's Space Ghost's name  
  
Brak: I think his name should be Josh  
  
Zorak: But it's Tad  
  
Brak: But it should be Josh  
  
Zorak: (sighs) Brak, his name is Tad  
  
Brak: I'm gonna call him Josh  
  
Zorak: (glares for no reason) Knock yourself out kiddo  
  
Brak: OK (runs into a wall and knocks himself out)  
  
Zorak: MWAHAHAHAHA (continues to laugh evily then stops) Now to burn this place  
  
(back at the studio)  
  
Moltar: (sees Zorak burning the set) This is stupid (changes the station to the Power Puff Girls) What the H***!? (changes it again to C.H.I.P.S.) There we go  
  
~End  
  
~A/N: You like it? Hope ya do, next chapter will be the second half of the show. ^_^ see ya laterz 


	3. Second encounter with Jack

A N: Hey hey everyone. It's been a while I know. School and all, we got out 6/14/02 and well let's just say I got in trouble for not studying for my finals ^_^''' anyway long live the fanfics! Well this time Jack is *gasp* back. *insert suspenseful music here* Well anyway.. Long live the Fanfic!  
  
Disclaimer: Well. you know the drill. I don't own anything but Jack. And his Dragon Pearl.  
  
(feed sounds)  
  
SG: Welcome back viewers  
  
(Zorak sneaks back on the set with burn marks all over his face)  
  
SG: Where were you Zorak?  
  
(Zorak blinks)  
  
Moltar: He was invading the commercials again.  
  
SG: AGAIN?!?? (stands up) Last time that happened we got sued!  
  
Zorak: So what?  
  
(Brak comes on with burn marks all over)(Immense cheers and claps when Brak appears)  
  
SG: This is just getting repetitive. (Aims his destruct-o-ray at Brak) Don't make me get destruct-o-ray on you.  
  
Brak: Destruct-o-ray?  
  
SG: Yes! Destruct-o-ray.  
  
(crickets)  
  
Brak: I could come up with a better name.  
  
SG: I would like to see you try.  
  
Brak: You would like to see me or hear me?  
  
SG: Umm..  
  
Zorak: Shouldn't we be getting on with the show?  
  
SG: BE QUIET (destruct-o-ray's Zorak)  
  
Zorak: (blink)(blink) That wasn't nice  
  
SG: Neither are you.  
  
Zorak: So?  
  
SG: So.  
  
Zorak: So..  
  
SG: We should probally. get on with the show?  
  
Zorak: Yea.  
  
Brak: How about Purple Fuzzy Ray?  
  
SG: GET OUT OF HERE!  
  
(Brak leaves and audience boos)  
  
SG: So where's Jack?  
  
(Monitor comes down with Jack on it)  
  
Jack: Hi Space Ghost  
  
SG: Jack. your not drunk  
  
Jack: No I'm not Space Ghost  
  
SG: How did you do that?  
  
Jack: I don't. know.  
  
Moltar: It was like a three minute break.  
  
Jack: Yea.  
  
Zorak: You never answered my question  
  
Jack: What question?  
  
Zorak: Got a broom?  
  
Jack: Uhh no.  
  
Zorak: (narrows eyes) I thought you played Miditch  
  
Jack: Miditch?  
  
Zorak: That game you play. with the broom. (looks around) Am I thinking of the wrong book?  
  
Jack: Ohhh. You mean Quidditch.  
  
Zorak: Yea. I guess. (looks around room suspiciously)  
  
Jack: Well I don't play Quidditch. I'm more of a Book type of person.  
  
SG: Like Hermes?  
  
Moltar: I think it's Mercury  
  
Zorak: No, it's Hermoine (mutters) I work with idiots  
  
SG: Don't make me get Purple Fuzzy Ray on you, mister.  
  
(suspenseful music)  
  
Zorak: Purple Fuzzy Ray?  
  
Moltar: Purple Fuzzy Ray?  
  
Jack: Purple Fuzzy Ray?  
  
Brak: Tuna Fish Sandwhich?  
  
(suspenseful music)  
  
SG: Tuna Fish Sandwhich Ray?  
  
Zorak: Tuna Fish Sandwhich Ray?  
  
Jack: Tuna Fish Sandwhich Ray?  
  
Moltar: Tuna Fish Sandwich Ray?  
  
Brak: Purple Tuna Fuzzy Turtle R.  
  
(loud suspenseful music)  
  
SG: WHO IS PLAYING THAT?  
  
Zorak: (looks suspicious) I don't know.  
  
Moltar: I think it was Jack.  
  
Jack: It was obviously Zorak.  
  
(everybody looks at Zorak as he plays the suspenseful music)  
  
Zorak: Uhh.. that's all the time we have for now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Hope ya enjoyed it. I'll do another chapter later. See ya all later ^.~ 


	4. The commercials strike again!

(Commercial Break)  
  
Brak: I'm tired from running...  
  
Moltar: Put C.H.I.P.S back on!  
  
Zorak: What does that stand for?  
  
Brak: Getting your head stuck.  
  
(Silence)  
  
(End Commercial Break)  
  
Zorak: That was short. 


	5. Jack is back! Whee

Well, long time since I've done this... ^_^;;; I place the blame entirely on Jen. Anyway, I've decided to scrap my Love Hina story, because I felt like it. GET OFF MY BACK! On with the second half of the show!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't have to go through with this again, ne?  
  
(Screen with bars and junk)  
  
SG: Welcome back, I'm Space Ghost  
  
Zorak: (Runs in) And I've been here the whole time.  
  
SG: You have?  
  
Moltar: No he hasn't.  
  
Zorak: Lies!  
  
Brak: It's true...  
  
(Crickets)  
  
SG: Why isn't the audience applauding for Brak?  
  
(Audience applauses and shouts out "Brak")  
  
Zorak: Shouldn't of reminded him, Tad.  
  
Brak: Josh! (Applause)  
  
SG: Josh?  
  
Moltar: Haven't you been watching the commercials? Brak has decided to call you Brak  
  
SG: (Thinking to himself) Hmm, I must not let them know I'm Tad.  
  
Zorak: We know you are Tad!  
  
SG: What the? You can't listen to a voice over!  
  
Brak: I'm leaving now (Audience boos and cries) (Brak leaves) (Audience leaves)  
  
Zorak: They left?  
  
(TV rolls down, revealing Jack)  
  
Jack: Forget about me?  
  
SG: Unfortionately, maybe.  
  
Jack: Well that's not nice  
  
Zorak: Never asked you, how did a 16 year old get hold of beer?  
  
Jack: Oh that, I do apologize, SOMEONE (coughs) has been slipping drugs into my drugs.  
  
Moltar: What kind of drugs?  
  
Jack: The X  
  
SG: You take ecstasy?  
  
Jack: No! Someone slipped ecstasy into my advil. Damn headaches... (winces)  
  
SG: Well, that's all for my show. Tune in next week for Arnold Shawaugagad!  
  
Jack: Hey! I'm not done yet!  
  
Zorak: Shawaugagad?  
  
Jack: I still have more to say...  
  
(Ending credits)  
  
A/N: Well, I enjoyed it, it was short, but who cares. I'll be adding more to it later. Byez  
  
Okay, so it's not REALLY done...  
  
SG: What happened?  
  
Jack: You tried to end the show seven minutes early. Who the hell is Shawaugagad?  
  
SG: The guy from Predator.  
  
Jack: Arnol...  
  
SG: (Cuts off Jack) NO!  
  
Jack: Okay...  
  
Zorak: We need some filler time...  
  
Brak: I got a broom!  
  
SG: No, we tried filling up credits like that last time.  
  
Jack: Oh sure, when HARRY POTTER was here!  
  
SG: You hate Harry Potter?  
  
Zorak: He was cool... I ate his arm.  
  
Jack: I don't hate him...  
  
SG: You ate his arm?  
  
Jack: No...  
  
SG: I was asking Zorak (angry stare)  
  
Zorak: Sure I did  
  
SG: Interesting...  
  
Jack: How many words do we got so far?  
  
SG: 400-ish after what you just said.  
  
Zorak: 393? How much did we have on the other one?  
  
SG: I didn't say 393!  
  
Jack: I'll go check...  
  
(Silence)  
  
Jack: 810.  
  
SG: We'll try to get exactly as much as the third chapter. How much was that?  
  
Jack: 493, currently we are at 455.  
  
Zorak: 38 more words.  
  
SG: 38?  
  
Jack: Yuh huh  
  
Brak: Yes sir we bob.  
  
Jack: Now you just put that into four words as a filler  
  
Moltar: For shame...  
  
SG: 486  
  
Zorak: Almost done...  
  
It's the End. 


	6. Swarm of Commercials! Fweeness

Swarm of commercials.  
  
A/N: I know I promised it a while ago. But I forgot... for a couple of months... I think... anyway, time for the commercials you so crave  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* (I like that border...)*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Scene enters. Italian music fills the air. It's nighttime, a cricket chirps. Suspiciously it chirps in the tune of the Italian music)  
  
Brak: Where are we know?  
  
Moltar: Italy... or france... their music sounds the same.  
  
Brak: No, Italy is accordion. That's how you tell  
  
Moltar: I've heard French accordion.  
  
Brak: No, you haven't, you big liar  
  
Zorak: Where are we?  
  
Brak: If you happened to pay ANY attention at all, we are in the Congo.  
  
Moltar: Congo?  
  
Jack: (As a word filler) Congo?  
  
(Moltar looks around for Jack. Atleast I think he's looking around, it's like he doesn't have eyes..... oO)  
  
Brak: Who said that?  
  
Zoltar: I did!  
  
Moltar: Zoltar? Who's Zoltar?  
  
Author: (scratches out the word Zoltar) YOU DIDN'T SEE THAT!  
  
Brak: WHERE ARE THE COMMERICIALS?  
  
(Two dogs appear in the middle of them. They start eating speghti... or something spelled similar to that, only correctly)  
  
Brak: Awww, how cute.  
  
Zorak: That makes me sick.  
  
Moltar: Let's eat 'em.  
  
Zorak: I like your style.  
  
Brak: EAT THEM!?!?!? That is so cruel, it makes me want to eat them.  
  
(Silence)  
  
Author: (kicks Brak) You are supposed to stop them!  
  
Brak: I am? Says who?  
  
(MORE Silence)  
  
Jack: Meh, I'll stop them. (casts a spell, with some odd-ish outlandish pronounciation). REMENDITIANIO!  
  
Brak: I had that for dinner last night...  
  
Jack: You did?  
  
Brak: Yup  
  
Zorak: You missed! (eats a dog)  
  
*INTERUPTION*  
  
Censor: We are not allowed to view what you just saw on TV. Course we could of just EDITED that out, but we prefer just to add interruptions in. You will forget what you just saw.  
  
*UNINTERUPTION*  
  
Zorak: You missed! (eats a dog)  
  
Censor: That too.  
  
Moltar: (attempts to eat Censor. Can't get anything through his... mouth slit?)  
  
Jack: You failed... you big failure  
  
Moltar: It's all my mother's fault (cries)  
  
Brak: DON'T YOU DARE BLAME IT ON ME.  
  
(END COMMERICIALS!)  
  
A/N: I was tired while writing this. Don't blame me. No dogs were harmed, except for those two. AND YES, I AM NOT ABLE TO SPELL SPEGHTI! ARE YOU HAPPY? Spaghetti.... there... I let my word editor do it for me. I'm going to go cry now. 


End file.
